


Toyama 2019

by AK_Ruston



Series: Have Skates, Will Travel [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, FAOI2019, Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_Ruston/pseuds/AK_Ruston
Summary: The sign outside the log cabin at the top of the hill said Donguri Cottage, and it had magnificent views of the Toyama Plain below. It was secluded and they had let themselves in using the key from the lockbox; no hotel staff to greet them. The idea was to stay out of sight of any tourists, knowing for the most part the locals would be respectful of their privacy if they were recognized.





	Toyama 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back on my bullshit. Enjoy!

**Toyama 2019**

 

Scott sighed with content as he lay next to her; his head on her chest, eye level with an expanse of freckles.

 

She threaded her fingers through his dark hair; the length was nearly perfect. “What’s wrong?” she mumbled, her voice low and heavy with sleep.

 

“Nothing at all. This was the best idea to come here ahead of time instead of going to Tokyo with the others.” He pressed a kiss to the side of her breast and nuzzled his nose against it.

 

“You should listen to my ideas more often,” she hummed as a sated smirk tugged at her lips.

 

“Even better was telling no one but Jeff where we were going. No one will find us here. I wish we had done more of this last year—”

 

She shushed him, not wanting to even think about last year’s visits to Japan; it had been simultaneously amazing and horrible. They made it out of Kobe unscathed this year, and they were not going to Niigata or Tokyo or Shizuoka so there would definitely be no repeating of past events. Tessa was determined to make Japan a place of good memories once again.

 

Of course the fact that the tension between them had been lifted and they were now talking to each other again added to the positivity of Japan, but more importantly, since Newfoundland they had been having sex. This was only to better their on-ice connection. The sex was purely work-related.

 

Author’s note:

****

 

“Renting this cottage on Airbnb was genius, T,” he sighed again as he pressed a kiss into the sea of freckles between her breasts. His happy place.

 

The sign outside the log cabin at the top of the hill said Donguri Cottage, and it had magnificent views of the Toyama Plain below. It was secluded and they had let themselves in using the key from the lockbox. No hotel staff to see them. The idea was to stay out of sight of any tourists, knowing for the most part the locals would be respectful of their privacy if they were recognized. There was a hot spring nearby that Scott wanted to check out, he was planning to convince Tessa to join him, maybe they could work on their underwater connections too.

 

The cottage had enough beds for nearly a dozen people, so they didn’t have to share but he had been sitting on her bed anyways, watching her unpack her suitcase and somehow one thing led to another and here they were, snuggling in a post-coital state of bliss. She had booked the cottage originally under the guise that they were there to work on tour related matters as well as rehearse what they had learnt from Guillaume and Heather several weeks ago, but he felt they might end up spending more time sitting on the deck taking in the view and lying in bed working on their “connection”.

 

 _He’s always so chatty afterwards_ , she mused to herself, as she twirled a lock of his hair around her finger. She didn’t acknowledge his praise of her forethought, things could still go so wrong and she wasn’t about to jinx them, but so far everything was going so right.

 

“We should go out and get some groceries, though, eh? We passed a market on our way here, maybe grill some steaks on that barbecue I saw out back?” He turned his head to look up at her, knowing she wasn’t a huge fan of red meat but maybe she had changed in their time apart. Or he could grill her something else if she wanted, he didn’t really mind catering to her.

 

She leaned towards him as far as she could, her lips just barely made contact with his forehead. “Sure,” she whispered against his skin. “As long as you’re doing the cooking.”

 

“We make a great team, T. I cook, you eat,” he said with one eyebrow raised, waiting for her to—

 

She burst out laughing, her chest heaving beneath his head.

 

 _There it is_ , he grinned, pleased with himself for making her laugh.

 

*

 

He had lost her. He didn’t know how it happened. One minute she was standing beside him, the next she was gone and he was left talking to himself. Maybe she had said something before disappearing and he was just too focused on figuring out what spices he wanted from the shelf when he couldn’t even decipher the Japanese characters printed on the labels and he wasn’t about to open every container to sniff the contents.

 

The basket looped over the crook of his elbow all of a sudden became exponentially heavier, causing him to turn and look to his left. There she was, with a huge grin on her face. He knew that look meant trouble.

 

“What’s all this shit?” he asked as he shifted the very heavy basket to his hand; he couldn’t afford to lose circulation on the very arms that were needed to catch her on the ice.

 

“Never you mind. Just things we need,” she smirked and waltzed down the aisle in search of more items, leaving him to ponder the spices once again.

 

He looked down into the basket; she had added a carton of eggs, an avocado, a jar of honey, a small package of sea salt and a box of oats. _Tess and her love of breakfasts_ , he thought as he smiled and rolled his eyes.

 

*

 

“Wait. I thought that was for breakfast?” he asked, frowning as he watched her measuring random ingredients into a mixing bowl.

 

“I never said that,” she mumbled as she chewed on her bottom lip. She was trying to focus on getting the recipe right and he kept interrupting her. Cooking was not her thing and he _knew_ that. “Don’t assume things Scott. It makes an ass out of you—”

 

“And me, yeah, yeah, T.” He stuck his finger into the smoothie-like mixture she was stirring together with a wooden spoon. She swatted at him playfully and watched his face as he licked his finger. “Mmm that’s disgusting,” he laughed.

 

“It’s not for eating. Now, go grab a few towels from the bathroom and meet me outside on the patio please,” she instructed with a devilish grin.

 

He felt both anxious and intrigued at what she was up to, so he followed her directions, she had always been the bossier one of the pair. Once he stepped outside, it clicked. On a small table she had a bowl of water, the bowl of her green goop, and a spatula, and in her hands, two cucumber circles.

 

“Sit please,” she grinned as she motioned towards the lounge chair she had pulled up to the table.

 

“ _Tess_ —” he whined but stopped when she glared at him.

 

“Your skin, Scott. You refuse to come for actual facials with me, so we’re going to try this.”

 

“You’re going to put that shit on my face?” he squeaked out. _Hell no_.

 

“Let’s just try it. Sit on the chair please, Mr Moir.”

 

Scott sighed and complied, he was here with her for three nights so he really had no choice. She had his undivided attention whether he liked it or not. She wrapped the towel around his neck to protect his shirt and then got to work scooping the mixture onto his face with the spatula. He winced as she tried smoothing it out unsuccessfully.

 

“Try your fingers, T,” he whispered.

 

She paused for a moment and then realized it would probably work better with her fingers, plus she could give him a little massage while she was at it. She began smearing the green goop over his face and neck and up into his hairline. _Whoops, he’ll need a shower after this_. And with that, her mind went straight to the gutter. She was going to join him for that shower; she just knew it.

 

“Tess?” he called out, his voice breaking her delicious daydream.

 

“Yeah?” she breathed out slowly.

 

“You stopped moving your fingers. Everything okay?”

 

 _Yeah, just daydreaming about your fingers_. She bit her lip and nodded her head, even though she knew he couldn’t see through the cucumbers covering his eyes. “Yup,” she finally squeaked out.

 

She tried to focus on something, anything other than what was inevitably waiting for them when she was done applying his facemask. “Oh! Let me tell you about what you’re wearing!”

 

Scott laughed; she made it sound like he was dressed for the runway or a fancy event. Trust Tessa to turn every mundane thing into something about fashion.

 

“I’m not an expert in application, so I basically combined all the facial ingredients into one mega mask. I don’t even know if that’s a thing, but it is now!” she laughed and he cringed slightly, the drying mask pulling at his skin as he did so.

 

“Avocado to absorb excess oil, turmeric for anti-inflammatory and anti-bacterial properties and for skin that has been sun-kissed a bit too often.”

 

He groaned internally at her jab for his lack of sunscreen. She nagged him constantly about his forgetfulness in application, but since she hadn’t been around him much due to his snowbirding in the southern United States, it was an easy thing to let slide, along with several other things like keeping up with skating, exercising, eating right, and limiting his alcohol intake.

 

“Oats for healing and moisturising, sea salt for a bit of an abrasive, and honey for moisture,” she continued as he zoned out listening to the sound of her voice. It soothed him. Her touch healed him. She relaxed him. _Fuck going to the spa with her, she can just do this to me and then I can pay her back while we rinse it off._ He knew that’s where she was going with this; he felt how far into his hair she had smeared the goop. He had known her too long, he knew what she was doing before she even did it. That was part of his job.

 

*

 

“You look like you’ve lost weight,” she husked into his ear. The stream of hot water from the shower head was beating down on both of them, filling the bathroom with steam.

 

Scott sighed as his hands traced down the sides of her ribcage. “You know damn well I haven’t.”

 

“What are we going to do about that?” she asked, biting down firmly on his earlobe.

 

She was always about making everything a team effort and he appreciated that most of the time. It made him feel less like he was catching up, when really that’s all he had been doing the last several years.

 

“Do you have any suggestions?” Her short fingernails dug into the firm muscles of his ass, a subtle reminder he really should be keeping his glutes in tip-top shape.

 

“More exercise off the ice and more skating together?” he growled into the side of her neck. She didn’t immediately respond so he sucked hard on her skin there with his lips, making sure to mark her up enough that she would need concealer for several days.

 

“Yes,” she gasped as he pulled his mouth away. “We can help each other with both of those things. We’ve always been better and stronger together, than apart.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this needs a part two?


End file.
